


Darkened Nights And Violent Things

by annakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Violence I can't spell, and swearing, but only in the second chapter, not much violence but there is some, okay there is voilence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: "Of course, they went on other missions without the rest of their team. Some of the more delicate jobs needed subtlety, and they couldn’t do that with high numbers. A simple case like getting information on a case or taking down a druglord was something they could manage with three people, two on the field and one from HQ, overseeing the operation.But this job needed the whole team. That was the reason why they were in this goddamned place now, trying to take down a hostile group known as The Serpent Shadow, which was producing a dangerous, long-range weapon. So of course an organization like this would put their secret factory in the middle of a desert."OR: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are secret agents, and sent to take down an organization with their group of friends. However, something goes wrong and problems arouse.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction posted here, first in the Haikyuu!! fandom and first that's over 1,8k words. So a first in a lot of ways. This has been inspired by two songs, River Flows In You by Yiruma and Remembering Emilie And Finale by John Williams from the War Horse soundtrack!  
> Warnings: violence and blood mentions, but not much. I've gone with mature because I don't know what passes under teen, so I'm just being safe here. Not beta-read, so any mistakes are mine! Also English is not my first language, so I hope there aren't any big mistakes.  
> Title from the song 'Love At First Sight' by The Brobecks!  
> I hope you will like it, I had so much writing this!  
> Thanks for reading and feel free to comment or send kudos! :)  
> Thanks to my friends for convincing and supporting me to write and post this <3

Their plane landed with a loud thud on the runway. As they disembarked from the vehicle, the summer heat of Middle Asia hit them. It was already over 30 Celsius degrees and it was only 11 in the morning. Oikawa Tooru cursed everything that it had to be this scorching hot, and their heavy gear and uniform didn’t help fighting off the heat. Sure, they’d be travelling to the campsite in cars, but their equipment wouldn’t carry itself to its place.

Unlike him, his teammates (well the energetic ones, at least) weren’t that affected by the heat. Nishinoya and Tanaka were as loud and obnoxious as ever, and Hinata and his boyfriend of 6 years, Kageyama were bickering as if they were married for years. Daichi and his husband, Sugawara, were walking behind the four of them, holding hands and trying to get the other four under order. Kuroo and Bokuto were bothering Tsukishima, as they always did when they had a mission together while Akaashi and Yamaguchi were trying to save him. Kenma was indifferent to the situation unfolding before his eyes, while he helped Yachi and Kiyoko get their medical equipment. The last one to get off the plane was his best friend of 23 years and boyfriend of 8, Iwaizumi Hajime, AKA Iwa-chan.

They met when they were 5 years old, because Iwa-chan’s family moved next to Oikawa’s. Tooru’s mom sent him over with a plate of cookies to greet the new neighbors and before he knew it Iwaizumi was his best friend. They chased bugs together (well Hajime did, because Oikawa was scared of them and he’d rather practice volleyball anyway, thank you very much) and went to the same middle school and high school. Since they were both on the volleyball team, they spent a lot of time together. They had highs and lows, but they never considered volleyball as a profession, no matter how much they loved it. A part of this decision in Oikawa’s case was his right knee, that he had hurt just before their third year. When in the same year Oikawa decided that he wanted to be a secret agent, Iwaizumi was beyond speechless and concerned. He’d never thought that Oikawa, who cared so much about his appearance and whined about almost everything, would want to live such a dangerous and hard life. Because let’s face it, the life of a secret agent was not that easy.

As a result, Iwaizumi followed his idiotic best friend to the academy just to make sure that he didn’t overwork himself, as he was a perfectionist and would push himself way behind his limits. They met some other guys, and after a while they became best friends. Suga, Daichi, Bokuto and Kuroo were the same age as them, and they had most of their classes together. At the age of 20, Oikawa and Iwaizumi both realized that they were more than best friends. After some pining, misunderstanding and meddling thanks to their bunch of idiotic friends, they talked and decided to try the whole ‘boyfriend-thing’ out. By the time they graduated, they became so synchronized with each other, that agencies were dying to get the pair of them. Although they decided to go with their friends to the National Secret Agency.

At first, they weren’t permitted to go on field missions, but after some successful operations, they were promoted, and got to go on more. Soon, they were the best field team out there. They recruited some other agents, and their group of 6 soon became a group of 14. It was unusual for a team to have this many members, but they made it work, and after a year or so of working together, they became a force to be reckoned with. They were quick, effective, and they never left a trail after them, so nobody could trace back who took down the big crime organizations. That’s why they always sent this team to the harder and more dangerous missions, which required a bigger team.

Of course, they went on other missions without the rest of their team. Some of the more delicate jobs needed subtlety, and they couldn’t do that with high numbers. A simple case like getting information on a case or taking down a druglord was something they could manage with three people, two on the field and one from HQ, overseeing the operation.  
But this job needed the whole team. That was the reason why they were in this goddamned place now, trying to take down a hostile group known as The Serpent Shadow, which was producing a dangerous, long-range weapon. So of course an organization like this would put their secret factory in the middle of a desert.

“Hey, Daichi, come over here, I gotta talk to you!” Oikawa hollered over to Daichi, who was staring down their problematic explosive experts, who didn’t look ashamed at all.

“Okay, I’ll be there in a moment, as soon as Noya and Tanaka stop fooling around with the grenades,” shouted Daichi back at him.

“What?!” Screeched Oikawa, turning around faster than lightning, and indeed the two of those idiots were messing with the grenades. The only thing that came to his mind was an exhausted ‘why’. Luckily for him, Daichi’s so called ‘death-glare’ could make anyone cover in fear, and the explosive experts were not an exception. After that little incident, his co-leader came over to talk to him.

“So, what do you think? Should we just head out now, or wait for nightfall to get moving?” asked Oikawa. Daichi looked around, taking in the state of their troops.

“Maybe some rest wouldn’t hurt right now. They are basically dead on their feet and we haven’t even started the mission. The jet-lag really messes with them, and to be honest, probably this is the last time for a while that we can rest without being constantly aware of our surroundings. Also the heat will be unbearable in the desert, but if we wait for a bit, then it’ll be at least a little bit better.”

Oikawa considered his words. True enough, camping out in the middle of a desert means that at least two of them must guard the camp, and they have to be ready to go if they get ambushed. It will be hard to surprise them, but they can never be careful enough.

“Alright. Though we should load the trucks before we get some rest.”

“I’ll inform the others,” nodded Daichi, and he went to gather at least some of them.

They worked fast and effectively, side-stepping each other without a word being said, even if they didn’t see the other. They were so used to the other’s movements and quirks that basically anyone could get a message across with just a quirk of an eyebrow. That became very useful when they were on the field. If something by any chance went awry, they could signal each other and then get to safety, however that didn’t happen often. After loading the cargo in the trucks, they hopped into the cars and began filing out of the airport.

Their first destination was a military facility just outside of the city. On the way there Hinata already nodded off with his head on Kageyama’s shoulder, and even Noya, Tanaka and Bokuto, who were usually the most energetic and loud ones, were strangely quiet. When they arrived, the only thing they were capable of was grabbing their duffle bags, finding their designated quarter and crashing into the beds. Some of them didn’t even bother taking their shoes down.

Kiyoko and Yachi, their doctors for this mission (and usually the other ones, too), were also designated to these quarters, but they were used to it, so they weren’t bothered by it. Oikawa was the last one to step into the room, and he immediately went to Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chaaan,” he started, but he was cut off by Hajime’s gruff voice.

“What do you want, Trashykawa?”

“Rude, Iwa-chan, you shouldn’t talk to your leader like that,” he pouted. “Can I sleep with you?”

“What, you wanna boil in this heat?” he said, but he scooted over, so Oikawa could lay next to him. As soon as Oikawa laid next to him, he wrapped his arms around him. Oikawa turned around, so he could face his boyfriend.

“Hey, Iwa-chan.”

“Go to sleep, Tooru,” cracked Iwaizumi one of his eyes open.

“I just wanted to say that I’m glad that you’re here, even if I’m really scared that you can get hurt. Or worse…” he trailed off. Iwaizumi opened his eyes and looked deep into Tooru’s golden ones.

“Listen, Tooru, no one will get hurt or die. Especially not me or you. We got through worse, remember? This time will be no different.”

“Alright. Just promise me Hajime that you’ll be careful…”

“If anyone of the two of us should be making this promise, it’s you, Mr. I-overwork-myself,” Iwaizumi replied to Tooru. He took the brunette’s face in his hands and kissed him lightly.

“Let’s go to sleep, or you’ll be dead on your feet at night, and we can’t have one of our leaders out cold.”

Oikawa chuckled lightly before pressing a kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips. Before he could drift off to sleep, he set an alarm to wake them up an hour before they had to go.

 

* * *

 

 

The shrill sound of his alarm clock woke Tooru up sharply at 5 pm. He groggily opened his eyes and he could hear the others groaning and yawning. Next to him Iwaizumi was already sitting up and lazily rubbing at his eyes. Next to their bed Suga was mumbling sleepily something that really sounded like ‘Five more minutes Daichi’ and he could already hear Hinata’s excited whispering and Tobio’s ‘shut up, dumbass, it’s way too early to be this excited’.

Tooru got out of the bed, and started to wake the ones that somehow remained asleep. Kenma was the hardest to wake up, so he left that task to Kuroo, who was the only one that could escape the wrath of a half asleep Kenma. Looking around, he noticed that the rest was indeed well-needed, since everyone looked way better compared to when they arrived.

Once everyone got out of bed and changed into their black gear, they made their way to the cars. Tooru, Daichi, Akaashi and Yamaguchi were the ones driving, since they were the most responsible ones. They had a good 3 hours’ drive ahead of them to the campsite. The tents, which they’ll be living in the next who-knows-how-many days (or even weeks), weren’t standing yet, and they had to find the place and then do the task themselves.

The GPS in their cars told them which way to go, and soon they found the campsite. They split the tasks: some of them were setting up the tents, others were taking the equipment out of the cars, the rest was setting up the devices they needed to use. Soon enough the camp was all set up and they could get to work.

Tooru sent out Akaashi and Tsukishima to explore the vicinity, while Kenma was already looking at his computers and setting up the satellites. Hinata and Kageyama were polishing the guns, while Noya and Tanaka were bothering Kiyoko. Suga, Yamaguchi and Yachi started making their dinner, while he himself were looking at a map with Daichi and Iwa in the main tent. What he didn’t know though, is where the owlhead went with that bedheaded idiot. Well, as long they didn’t make a ruckus and get the enemy’s attention, Tooru couldn’t care what they were up to.

Looking at the map, Daichi and Oikawa were discussing plans on how to infiltrate the facility and what’s the best way to do that.

“So we just gotta make sure that the facility’s destroyed, right? And before we do that, we have to get our hands on the plans of the weapon,” asked Iwa, who was there with them.

“Yeah. There are 12 of us to take down the facility, ‘cause we need Tsukishima here with Kenma to oversee the operation and help us out. We also have 3 snipers, and we can’t exactly have them engage in close combat, so they’ll be outside or somewhere high, covering us. The three explosive guys will set up the bombs to destroy the facility, and each of them should be paired with someone to watch their backs. Some of us needs to steal the plan, probably a pair of us should be enough. That leaves one or two of us to go and see if there are any captives and snoop around to see if they hide something else besides the weapon.”

“Sounds good to me, Daichi. We obviously need to develop the plan further, but it’s a start,” praised Oikawa. “We also need to form an evac plan and what to do if something goes awry or we’re compromised.”

“Yes, definitely. We would have to assign the positions to the guys, and maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have Kiyoko and Yachi halfway to the building from the camp. If somebody gets hurt, we would reach them earlier,” added Sawamura.

“Should I call the others in to discuss the plan further?” asked Hajime. Tooru looked at him and shook his head.

“Not yet, there’s no point in telling them the unfinished plan. We’ll wait until we’re sure the plan is fail-proof.”

“Alright. I’ll leave you guys, I’ll go and check on Tanaka and Nishinoya,” Iwaizumi said, then pressed a kiss to Tooru’s cheek before exiting the tent.

 

The next few days were spent with planning, scouting, more planning and even more planning, and the heat was starting to take its toll on them. Everyone was more tired, and even the energetic ones looked worn down. On the fifth night, Daichi called everyone to the main tent.

“So, Oikawa and I finally came up with a plan. Please listen to me until I finished, then you can throw in your observations and suggestions,” he pulled out a map of the facility and started pointing and explaining.

“As you know, the facility we’re taking down is housing a long-range weapon. Our task is to steal the plans for this weapon and destroy the building. Now, from our explorations we found out that there are two entrances: the main and one in the back. From what we’ve seen, the back entrance has two guards, while the main has four. We don’t know though how many other guards are there, probably a lot, as it’s a big compound with important things in there.

The office is on the first floor, on the side of the main entrance, from what Kenma could see from the security cameras there. There are guards at the door, and some other guards are also roaming the corridor. The office is secured, and you probably can’t get inside without the help of Kenma, because it’s fingerprint protected. Once you’re in, you get the files and get out of there as soon as you can.

Meanwhile we set up some bombs around the building to take it down. The timer is set to 15 minutes, it should be enough for everyone to clear out. Once the bombs are armed, we get the hell out of there, come back to camp and send the files to HQ. Questions?”

“Who does what?” piped up Noya.

“I’m glad you asked,” stepped Oikawa forward. “I think that some roles are obvious: you, Tanaka and Chibi-chan are in charge of the explosives, and you guys get a partner. Tobio-chan with Chibi-chan, you go to the first floor and set up the explosives there, while Nishinoya and Tanaka set the bombs up near the weapon, with Akaashi watching your backs.

Kenma and Tsukishima will stay here at the camp and oversee the operation. The snipers, so Suga, Yamaguchi and Kuroo will cover us from above. One of them will come with us into the building, so he can take people out from the corridor on the first floor.

Daichi and Bokuto will look around for anything suspicious things and make sure that there are no captives, while Iwa-chan and I will get the plan from the office.  
Kiyoko and Yachi will come halfway to the building, so if anyone needs medical attention, they will get it faster. Any other questions or obligations?” looked Oikawa around. “Nobody? Well then, I think that we can decide on when we’ll go,” he looked questioningly at Daichi.

Sawamura looked deep in thought, then waved Oikawa over. He whispered something in his ears, and Tooru nodded at that.

“We decided that we need at least a day to prepare for everything, so we’ll go out in two days. Be sure to rest. Tomorrow evening we’ll go over the plan again and set a time for leaving. You’re dismissed.”

 

* * *

 

 

The night before the mission came too soon. Oikawa was laying on his sleeping bag, with Iwa-chan next to him. He felt anxious, and his stomach was in knots. He always felt nervous before missions, and it wasn’t different this time either. If anything goes wrong tomorrow, one or some of them might not make it out alive. He took a deep breath and sighed. Hajime sensed his distress, because he took Tooru in his arms and held him tight to his chest.

“Don’t worry, Tooru, it’ll be alright. Go to sleep,” he muttered into his ears. “And besides, we already had this conversation before we came to camp out here.”

“I know, I know, but I just always feel nervous before a mission, you know that.”

“I know. I also know that nothing ever went wrong. And it won’t do tomorrow, or ever. Alright?”

“Alright. I love you, Hajime,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Tooru. Go to sleep, we gotta get up early.”

With Iwa’s words replaying in his mind, Oikawa went to sleep. However, the bad feeling deep in his guts didn’t go away.

As 6 am rolled around, Oikawa woke up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, still feeling uneasy. Soon everyone got ready, and Oikawa passed all of them an earpiece.

“Alright, so you guys know the plan. If anything happens, tell us immediately. If you’re compromised and can’t get out of the situation, call for backup, if backup isn’t available, go take the evac route. Clear?”

“Yes!” Came the collective answer.

“Don’t forget to check your earpieces!” Daichi called out.

“Control, this is Freak One,” said Hinata, and Kenma gave him a thumbs-up, signaling that his earpiece was intact.

“Control, it’s Freak Two,” followed Kageyama, to which Kenma just nodded.

They got the codenames Freak One and Two because they were a duo that could take out more than 20 armed guards in a matter of minutes, and nobody knew how. Not even their own teammates could quite grasp how in hell could they manage that, and they’ve seen them in action.

The others did the same. The snipers got the Cat codenames, Kuroo being Cat One, Yamaguchi Cat Two and Suga being Cat Three. Tanaka’s group got the Crow codenames, Daichi’s and Bokuto’s team the Owl and Oikawa’s the Fox.

Once everyone got ready, they piled into the cars, because the facility was a good half an hour drive away. With every passing minute, Oikawa grew more and more nervous. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something will go terrible. He glanced into the rearview mirror to check the others following them.

“Hey Daichi, I think Kiyoko and Yachi should stop here, we’re getting close, mind telling them?” spoke Oikawa into his earpiece.

“Sure thing,” answered Daichi, and soon enough Tooru could see the last car stopping. They didn’t want the doctors close to the facility, because they didn’t want to risk them getting hurt. Explosions could be quite nasty, throwing debris everywhere.

 

They stopped the cars about a kilometer away from the building, and walked the rest of the distance. They all were on the edge, feeling the weight of this mission. Sure, they always went on the harder missions, but not all of them included blowing up a weapon.

They already agreed that they would split up, once they got through the guards at the fence. They wouldn’t have much time to reach the doors, but they were professionals, who have been doing these kinds of missions for years.

As they got to a place near enough to the guard towers to take out the guards there, the snipers got ready and shot. All of the shots made their marks, and they could see the guards in the towers crumbling. The guards at the gate didn’t seem to notice their co-workers’ sudden disappearance, and Kuroo, along with Suga lined up another shot at them. They fell to the ground, and Daichi started moving, motioning to the others to follow him.

Once they arrived at the gate, they sneaked in and split up. Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Akaashi, Iwaizumi and Oikawa took the back door, while the others went up to the main one. They took out the two guards at the entrance with a few bullets, then went inside. They ended up in a room, which seemed like had no purpose of being there. The only thing that were there, were some sealed boxes stacked against the walls.

They quickly went to the main room, where they could already hear the noises of the fight the guards were putting up against their teammates. As soon as they were through the doors, Tanaka and Noya went to set up the bombs at the weapon, with guards around it, that stood in the middle of the whole building with Akaashi, and the rest of the group headed to the stairs that led to the first floor.

At the stairs, they were met with resistance. Oikawa shot and ducked and punched and kicked. The bodies of the unconscious or dead guards were on the floor. He was getting sweaty and tired, but his focus never wavered. Fighting with two guards at the same time was getting harder. He socked one of them in the face with the handle of his gun. He went down, blood already flowing from his nose. He noticed the other coming at him a second too late. His blow caught him in the arm, throwing him slightly off-balance. He recovered, and with a good kick in the stomach sent him tumbling. The guard hit the floor with a thud, and Tooru kicked him in the head.

He looked around, and luckily there weren’t any other guards in the vicinity, so they could go up to the first floor without any problems. Oikawa was already panting because of the fight downstairs, and he just hoped there won’t be much trouble upstairs. He was wrong. There were.

Some guards were patrolling in the corridors, and as soon as they saw them, they started coming at them. Oikawa ducked, used the momentum of the guard against him and threw him off floor. He straightened, and he didn’t even catch his breath, another was coming at him. He aimed, then shot him in the middle of the chest.  
He caught some movement behind him and pointed his gun in that way.

“Hey, don’t shoot me!” yelped Hinata. Once his eyes focused on the orange haired man, Tooru lowered the gun. If Chibi-chan hadn’t done that, he may have shot him. Kageyama appeared behind him.

“Oi, dumbass, get to work,” he instructed Hinata.

“Well I would, but Oikawa-san here almost shot me! It’s a bit hard to work if I have a hole in my head,” huffed Hinata. Kageyama looked ready to retort, but Iwaizumi interrupted.  
“Guys, stop. We don’t have much time left.”

The duo looked at him, then left for the other side of the floor. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa.

“Hey, Shittykawa, we have work to do too, remember?”

“Come on, Iwa-chan, don’t be so mean to you superior!” said Oikawa, but started to walk in the direction of the office nonetheless.

“Hey, Kenma, can you let us in the office?” asked Oikawa in the earpiece, when they arrived at the door.

“Sure, give me a second,” came the reply.

Sure enough, the faint buzzing sound of the door opening could be heard moments later. Oikawa pushed the door open, and entered the room, with Iwaizumi in tow. He quickly searched the room for any threats, but found none. However, there was a door on the right side of the room, and Oikawa frowned upon it. There wasn’t a door on the right of the office from the corridor. He pulled a flash drive out of his uniform, and inserted it into the computer.

“Let’s see what we have here,” hummed Tooru. “Iwa-chan, please watch the door.”

Tooru quickly searched for the files, but it was hard to find. Once he found it, he cracked the password protecting the files and copied the files to the drive stick before yanking it out. He tossed the USB to Hajime, while walking to the door on the right wall. Iwaizumi was confused, Tooru could clearly see it on his face.

“I’ll be back in a second, don’t worry,” he assured Hajime. He opened the door and stepped through. What he saw there was something he wasn’t prepared for. It seemed like not only the organization developed a long-range weapon, but what looked like biochemical weapons as well. They didn’t look ready, only the bullets appeared fully completed. Oikawa took one, and hid it into one of his pockets.

Suddenly Daichi’s voice rang in his ear.

“Guys, we have five minutes to leave the compound before the detonation, we should get moving!”

“Alright, we’re on our way,” answered Oikawa, and left the room with Iwaizumi.

 

Meanwhile, in another corner of the floor, a man lurked in the shadows. He watched as the guards were taken out one by one by the black uniformed men. As they started to leave, he got ready to follow them. The last two men took longer than their partners, and that made him wary of them. He sent a message to his boss, to ask him what to do with the intruders, and the answer to that was a simple ‘kill them, backup is on the way’. So he did as told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it! I don't know where the next chapter will come out, I have exams, but I'll try to update as soon as I can!  
> I don't know yet if it will be a part of a series or not, depends on whether you guys like it or not! I have ideas though, so I don't know.  
> you can talk to me on [ tumblr ](just-a-racehorse-on-the-track.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get bad, then worse, then even worse, but at the end, everything is solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So after almost 3 weeks, I'm back with the ending! I hope that you guys will like it, and won't kill me for certain parts.
> 
> I was also really thankful for every subscription and bookmark and comment, it means a lot to me! <3  
> Anyways, enjoy the ending!

Oikawa and Iwaizumi started running in the direction of the main door. They were out in no time, as the guards were already taken out. The rest of the team was a good 20 meters ahead, but they were catching up.

Suddenly, the noise of approaching cars filled their ears. Oikawa looked back, and he could see two or three cars getting vehemently closer to them. Armed guards were leaning out of the cars, lining their shots.

“Fuck! They’ve got back-up!” Oikawa shouted in his earpiece, alerting the others, if they didn’t already know it. He started running faster, as did Iwaizumi by his side. But they knew they couldn’t possibly outrun the cars that were chasing them.

From one of the cars, a guard aimed his gun at them. The shot didn’t hit them, but Oikawa stopped. He turned around and lined up a shot at the driver of the first car.

“What the hell are you doing, Tooru? Don’t you start picking a fight with them, or we won’t get out of this alive!” Hajime screamed at him. Oikawa didn’t listen to him, not this time.

The bullet hit the glass, but his aim was off, so he didn’t do any damage to the people inside the car. However, while trying to shoot the guards, he didn’t notice another guard running towards them, that probably got out of one of the cars. The man pointed his gun in the direction of Oikawa, and pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed past his ear, but the man used this time to get closer.

When he was near Oikawa, he charged at him. He tried to punch Oikawa, but he ducked. While Oikawa ducked, the man pulled a knife out. He slashed at Tooru, but he deflected it and the knife went flying. The man recovered fast, and kicked Oikawa in the right knee. Hard. Oikawa went down, and man kicked him in the stomach.

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi noticed this, and all he could see was red. He punched the guard he was fighting with, breaking the man’s nose and sending him off-balance. Then Iwaizumi punched him in the chest, sending him tumbling to the ground. Just to be safe, he kicked the man’s head, while charging at the man who hurt Oikawa.

“You’re going down, motherfucker,” muttered Iwaizumi under his breath. He pulled his fist back and punched him in the face. The man stumbled, but didn’t fall down. Blood started flowing from his nose, and he wiped at it with his sleeve. He lunged at Iwaizumi, but Iwa was ready. He ducked the man’s punch, and returned the favor with a kick in the stomach. The hard blow sent the man flying backwards, and Iwaizumi kneeled on his chest. He pushed his gun against the guy’s skull.

“If you ever hurt Oikawa again I won’t go so easy on you. Keep the fuck away from us.”

“Or what? You’ll kill me? Shoot me? You wouldn’t dare,” taunted the man. He had the nerve to mock Iwaizumi with a gun against head.

“You see, that’s where you’re wrong,” growled Iwaizumi, pushing the gun harder into the skin of the man. “I was trained to kill cockroaches like you.”

The man’s eyes widened slightly, then Iwa pulled the trigger, killing the man instantly. He panted heavily because of the fight earlier, and because he was scared for Oikawa. He got up, and went over to his boyfriend, who was still on the ground. He crouched down next to him, assessing his face for anything that could indicate how he felt.

“How is your knee?” he asked Oikawa.

“Well it hurts, and I think it might be fractured, it took quite a hit,” he answered while getting up to his feet. In their earpieces, they could hear Kenma getting a little bit hysterical. They never heard the guy this emotional, ever.

“Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, Daichi-san, get the out of there, the compound will blow up in a minute, if you don’t, you’ll probably die!”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked alarmed, and they quickly looked around to see where the others were. They already got out, the only one who stayed behind was Daichi, just like Kenma said. Oikawa knew that he couldn’t get out in time with his knee. He thought about what to do. He looked at Iwaizumi and Daichi.

“Hajime, go. I can’t possibly get out in time with my knee, but you can,” he pleaded, but seemingly Iwaizumi took none of that bullshit.

“I don’t care, you’re coming with me!” he protested. Oikawa sighed, because somewhere deep down he knew that Iwa would put up a fight. He could get it where he was coming from, but this time he had to do what he needed to keep the others safe.

“Iwa-chan, go, get out of here. You can’t run fast enough with me on your back, or with me leaning on you. I’ll be behind, but you have to get out faster.”

“No, not without you!” he insisted, and Oikawa could feel himself getting frustrated. He stared at Iwaizumi.

“Iwaizumi, go. It’s an order, and as I’m your superior, you have to do as I say. Get out of here.”

Iwaizumi stared at him dumbfounded, not moving a muscle. Oikawa has never, ever used his position against him. Tooru looked at Daichi, who just nodded, and pulled Iwaizumi away. They started sprinting in the direction of the cars, Oikawa limping after them.

They were a good distance away from Oikawa now, and they couldn’t see him anymore. Suddenly they heard a low rumbling, then a deafening explosion. Iwaizumi looked back, only to see the orange flames licking the remains of the building.

“No…” Iwaizumi whispered. He didn’t want to believe that Tooru might not have made it. “No, no, no!” he shouted as he sank to his knees.

Daichi, who also heard the explosion and Iwaizumi’s shouts, turned around.

“C’mon, Iwaizumi, let’s get going, there’s nothing you can do anymore,” he murmured, hoisting Iwaizumi up. While they were jogging back to the cars and driving back to camp, Iwaizumi had a blank look on his face. He felt numb. He just left his boyfriend behind, who was most likely dead.

Even if there was a high chance that Tooru died, Iwaizumi refused to believe it. Tooru was never one to back down and give up. He was stubborn and hard-working, and Iwaizumi would burn the whole goddamn world to find Oikawa.

Once they arrived back at camp, everyone was already there. They hopped out of the car, and walked up to the others. Kageyama and Hinata was being patched up by Kiyoko and Yachi, while some of the others waited for their turn.

“You made it back!” exclaimed Hinata, and everyone joined looked happy at their comeback, but Kuroo looked suspicious.

“Where’s Oikawa?” he asked. The others seemed to realize that indeed, one of their leaders was missing. That put a damper on their mood.

“He didn’t make it,” grumbled Iwaizumi. Everyone seemed to sense his mood, because nobody said anything to him afterwards.

The trip back to Japan was quiet. Even the usually loud ones were quiet now. Kageyama and Hinata were whispering to each other, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were sleeping on each other’s shoulders, while Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi and Kenma were chatting. Suga and Daichi were trying to draw Iwaizumi into the conversation they were holding between them, but they didn’t succeed. Noya and Tanaka, again, were trying to talk to Kiyoko, but the woman didn’t pay them any attention, as she was speaking with Yachi.

Once they landed, they went back to headquarters, where they debriefed. After that, they were free to go home.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa woke up with a throb in his head. He was in a cell, but otherwise he didn’t know where he was. The last thing he could remember was limping away from the soon-to-explode building, when suddenly he was knocked out. Judging by how much his head hurt, he was hit in the head pretty hard. He could feel the handcuff’s coldness against his wrist. ‘Great,’ he thought, ‘it’s not enough that I’m in a cell, but they _had_ to cuff me too.’

He heard some rattling, breaking off his train of thoughts, and he looked in the direction of the sound. There was a man in a suit, with two guards in tow. The man in the suit had a key with him, and opened up his cell door.

“Finally, he’s awake. C’mon boys, let’s bring him to the boss, he has some questions for him.”

The two guards stepped forward, and grabbed Oikawa by his hand, hoisting him up. They shoved him hard, and Oikawa stumbled a bit forward, since his knee hasn’t healed yet. The men lead him into a small room, with no windows, probably because it was underground. Oikawa was taking in his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was. Even if he was captured and under pressure, he always took notes of his environment, analyzing it and the people there. His observation skill was really useful, and he was thankful to possess this skill.

The only thing in the room was a chair, with straps on the arms and the legs. An interrogation chair. ‘Typical,’ he thought, ‘why else would they leave me alive if not for interrogation?’ He sighed.

“Is this really necessary? I won’t talk, you’ll get mad, torture me, I still won’t talk, you get even more fed up, can we skip that and go straight to the point where you kill me?” he asked. The men looked taken aback with his attitude, but didn’t pay him much attention as they led him to the chair and started to strap him in.

“Oh, I see. You’re not a talkative bunch, are you? Well, that works for me. But seriously, are all of you guys so stoic?” he pouted.

A man in an expensive looking suit walked in with two armed guards.

“Ah, Mr. Oikawa, pleasure to meet you. Heard that you put up quite a fight with my guards back at compound,” began the man. Oikawa supposed he was the boss of this whole organization. He had a slight accent as he spoke Japanese, but Oikawa couldn’t quite figure it out where he was from.

“Can’t say the same thing about you,” muttered Oikawa under his breath, hoping nobody heard it.

The man stepped into the light. He was a tall man, probably around Oikawa’s height, but twice his size in the middle. He had grey hair, and he was balding at his forehead. Wrinkles started showing themselves between his eyes and on his forehead. He was probably around forty, and judging by the ring on his ring finger, he was married. All together he looked like plain, most likely kind man, who worked at an office from 8 to 4, went home and lived his boring life. But his eyes hold malice in them, which contradicted his looks.

“So, Mr. Oikawa, let’s have a nice chat,” he started, “if you cooperate, we might be considerate and let you go. Of course, nowhere where you’d know how to go home.”

“Well could we maybe move to somewhere more comfortable? My legs are falling asleep.”

“Aren’t you funny, Mr. Oikawa. Please tell me, who do you work for?”

“My boss,” he answered. He thought that he’d have a little fun.

“And who’s your boss?”

“The person I work for.”

“Are you going to give me a specific answer?”

“Nope,” he said cheekily, popping the ‘p’. The boss sighed deeply. He waved his hand, and a man stepped forward, holding a briefcase in his hands. He handed it to the boss, who opened it and pulled a syringe out of it.

“Well, if you’re not going to cooperate, I guess I’ll just have to make you,” he said, then pushed the needle into Oikawa’s skin, emptying the contents of the syringe into his bloodstream. It must have been something strong, because Oikawa could already feel it’s symptoms. He felt dizzy and light-headed, but the stuff didn’t cloud his thoughts.

As the interrogation continued on, Oikawa’s answers didn’t get any less cheeky or more specific, which earned him quite a lot of punches from the boss himself. He felt like his cheeks were on fire, and he could already feel them swelling. They were also cut, because the man had another ring on his hand. When the boss got bored of asking and not getting answers, he left Oikawa in the hands of his men, telling them to do whatever they wanted to with him, but leave him alive, as he wanted to ask questions the next day.

The men formed a circle around him, and then started closing in on him. Soon he could feel punches landing in his gut and face, kicks landing in his ribs. And he could do nothing. The only thing he could do was to tell himself that Iwa-chan was alright and that he would fight a thousand men alone just to see his Iwa-chan again.

He didn’t know how long he’d been there. Could have been days, weeks, months. Probably months now. The boss came to interrogate him in scheduled times, but probably never on the same days. Oikawa was skinny and bruised, but that hardly bothered him. He was forming a plan to get out of here.

 

* * *

 

When Iwaizumi got back home, it was quiet. Too quiet. He decided to go to sleep early, as he had a long and tiring two weeks behind him, but the bed felt empty and cold without Tooru there. He couldn’t fall asleep, he just tossed and turned. He thought about Tooru, how he told him to get out and save himself. He remembered the sound of the explosion, and the heat that came with it.

Sometime in the early morning, he decided that sleeping wasn’t happening, so he went for a jog to try to clear his head out and maybe tire himself out enough to just crash in the bed. The streets were quiet, and he could see his breath in the dewy morning. The sun just started rising, illuminating his puffs of breath with an orange glow. He didn’t watch where he was going, he knew these streets by heart now, going on all those morning runs with Oikawa.

He didn’t know how long was he running, but the streets got busier with each passing moment. Workers commuting to their workplace, children holding their parents’ hand as they went to school, junior high and high school students going to school in groups, chatting animatedly with each other. He slowed down, panting slightly from the effort of the run. He leaned on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He looked around, and decided it was time to head back.

Once he arrived home, he was reminded of Tooru’s absence. He wasn’t there to sing very off-key to those shitty pop songs that came from the radio while he was cooking breakfast, he wasn’t there to greet him with an enthusiastic ‘Welcome home, Iwa-chan!’, he wasn’t there to nag him to put his things away from the arm of the sofa. He just… wasn’t there. And it hit Hajime so hard, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He recovered quickly, and when he looked up, he had a determined set to his jaw. He didn’t care about anything, he would turn over Tokyo, Japan, burn the whole world down, but he swore that he would find Oikawa, no matter what it cost.

 

So, he started researching in every possible free minute he had. He looked into files they had on the organization. He didn’t find much there, but he could use every little bit of information. They had a bulletin board in their study at home, and Iwaizumi put every piece of information there, connecting the dots with colorful threads.

He had articles, maps, notes and photos of people there. When he found someone connected to the organization, he would hunt them down and interrogate them. If they didn’t cooperate, he would use not-so friendly methods to make them talk. If he found a location that could possibly hold Oikawa, he would go there and tear the place to pieces, with the men inside them. After every finished men and location, he would cross them off his list.

He was so immersed in his research, that he barely paid any attention to himself. He slept less and less, mostly because he always stayed up late trying to find Oikawa, which led to him drinking coffee at the most inconvenient hours. When he was stuck in his investigation, he would go to the compound’s gym, training for hours, until he couldn’t move. He sparred with almost every single one of his teammates, winning almost every time easily. When nobody was around, he would go to the shooting range to practice his aiming, but there wasn’t much left to improve.

His behavior started to worry his teammates, especially Suga, who was always looking after them. Iwaizumi didn’t notice the growing worry concerning him, so he continued like he did in the past 6 months. Go to work, train or go home to research, get some sleep, then start again. That’s why he was surprised, when on one evening in mid-December he found Suga on his doorstep.

“Hello, Suga-san, what brings you here?” he asked, while letting them into the house.

“Pardon for the intrusion,” he echoed as he stepped in, and Suga continued, ”I came here because I’m worried about you. Not just me, but the whole team. The director too, but he wouldn’t say a thing to you.”

Iwaizumi was taken aback. Why were they worried?

“But why? Why are you worried about me? It’s not like I’m going to self-destruct,” he said, but somewhere deep down he knew that wasn’t true.

“Because you have been practically living on coffee, never coming out with us for at least a drink, and we know that you’ve been searching for Oikawa all alone,” confessed Suga, “but I think that it’s time for you to let go. I know what you’re…”

“What I’m going through?” cut Iwaizumi in. “You know nothing about what I’m going through. You’ve never lost your boyfriend in a fight, you never had to search for someone that might not be even alive because you can never lose hope that maybe, just maybe they survived somehow.

You don’t have to live with the guilt of leaving your partner behind. Because I do! I left Oikawa there because he told me to! I shouldn’t have listened to him, but I had to! And I have to search for him and hope that he’s still alive, because if I didn’t, I couldn’t live with myself! I can’t bear the thought of losing him. Of never seeing him again. Because this whole house feels so quiet and big without him.

I was the one that told him before the action that everything would be okay, because he was afraid that something would go wrong. It’s like he almost knew what would happen. And I know that as a leader it’s his duty to make sure that his troops are safe and the casualties are at a minimum. I know all of this, but I still can’t wrap my head around it,” he blurted out.

By the time he finished, tears were rolling down his cheeks. He had been bottling up his feelings, and now that he voiced them, he felt as if something’s been lifted off his chest. However, saying these words had an air of finality around them, as if it sealed the deal that Oikawa was never coming home again. That made Hajime’s heart heavy with grief and sadness.

Suga was speechless. He never thought that Iwaizumi felt that way. Sure, they all expected him to feel a little guilty and sad, but never to this extent. Suga broke out of his shock at Iwa’s outburst, and he moved forward to embrace him a hug.

“I’m sorry that we couldn’t help. I don’t know what to say right now, but please, know that we’re your friends and you can come to us anytime, even if it’s in the middle of the night,” he whispered into his ears. Iwaizumi could only nod, and held onto Suga hard.

It was hard at first accepting the thought, but after Suga’s confrontation, he felt like he could move on. He took the articles and pictures and maps off the bulletin board, and threw them into the bin. He started going out with the others again, and he cut back on his coffee-intake, which resulted in more sleep. Slowly, but surely his life was beginning to look like as it was before. But another set of clothes, the empty side of the bed, various hair products and an alien-patterned mug always reminded him of Tooru.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa was dozing off in his cell, when the sounds of a fight reached his ear. He sat up, and he could see the guards crumbling to the floor as the men in dark green uniform took them out with perfectly aimed strikes. One of them noticed Oikawa in his cell.

“Who are you?” he asked with an accented English, probably Russian. So he must be in another country, because he couldn’t figure out by the accent of the boss.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, and I would really appreciate it if you’d let me out of here, I’ve been here way too much for my liking,” he answered. The man hesitated a little, but unlocked the cell nonetheless. Oikawa thanked him, and walked out of the building. He looked around, and found that he was somewhere on the outskirts of a big city.

He started walking in the direction of the city, and patted his pockets for some loose change. He found some, and changed it into the currency of the country he was in. He asked if there was an airport here, and the kind lady who changed his money told him that there was one nearby, and she kindly called a taxi for him. He thanked her, and waved goodbye to her.

Once he arrived at the airport, he was totally out of money, so his last resort to get home was to call headquarters for the ride home. The director’s secretary, Ennoshita didn’t believe him at first, as everyone thought that he was dead, but as soon as he proved that yes, he was alive and yes, it was him, Ennoshita quickly arranged his ride home. In just a matter of hours, he would be home, with Iwa-chan.

Oikawa was sitting on the train going home, watching as the tall buildings, sparkling in the setting sun, sped by. He and Iwa-chan lived in the suburbs of Tokyo, and he had a good 20 minutes’ ride ahead of him. There was no one on the train, but he didn’t mind it. He was battered, tired, and all he wanted to do was to get home to his Iwa-chan, who didn’t know he was coming home. He didn’t call ahead, because he left his phone back at the camp, and it was most likely lost, and also because he didn’t know Iwa-chan’s number. He knew some digits, but not the whole thing.

He was completely exhausted, and if anyone called Hajime from HQ, they would have had to deal with a probably murderous Iwaizumi. Nobody would want to risk their lives by upsetting one the best agents in the whole organization. The other reason they didn’t call him was that he had his day off, and almost everyone at headquarters were in a frenzy at Oikawa’s return, so they just simply forgot to call Iwa.

Someone was waiting for him at the airport, and they brought him in, patched him up as best they could, and then sent him to the director to debrief. They had to sort out some things, but that luckily went quite quickly. However, the director insisted that Oikawa must describe the boss to them, so they could catch him. Oikawa’s only answer was a simple ‘You don’t have to bother, some other guys took care of them.’ After that, he was free to go.

While he was lost in his thoughts, the train pulled into his station. He got off, and he started to walk home. Their house was 10 minutes away from the station on foot. As he started walking home on the quiet streets, he soaked in the familiarity and peacefulness of the neighborhood.

He walked by that little bakery, where he and Iwa-chan would go for breakfast every morning. He would buy milk bread, while Hajime would settle for a croissant. He passed the café in which they had their first date after moving here.

He shifted the backpack on his shoulder as he turned on the corner of their street. He was almost there. He sighed, and continued his way to their house. When he arrived in front of the house, he pushed the gate in and walked to the door. He took a deep breath, and knocked.

 

Iwaizumi was reading in the living room, when he heard a knock. He found it weird, since usually nobody he knew would knock only once. Most of their friends (meaning mostly Kuroo and Bokuto) just barged in or knocked violently until one of them ripped the door open. He contemplated not getting up, but a feeling in his gut told him to open the door. He put his book down and walked to the door.

“Hello, what can I-” he started as he opened the door, but trailed off as he saw who was there. Oikawa gave him a little smile.

“Hey there, Iwa-chan,” croaked Oikawa with a broken voice. Iwaizumi couldn’t believe it. Oikawa, who has been missing for half a year now, was there. Iwaizumi took in Oikawa’s presence. He was skinny and bruised, his hair was longer than usual and disheveled, not in its usual perfect and neat state, and his eyes hold a certain sadness to them, but it was Oikawa nonetheless.

Iwaizumi lunged forward and tackled Oikawa in a hug. He held Tooru close to him, and he didn’t care about anything in the whole wide world. He never wanted to let go of him ever again. He could feel Tooru burying his head into the crook of his neck. Soon he could feel something wet on his skin, and he could hear a quiet sniffling.

Hajime couldn’t hold his tears anymore, he sank to his knees with Oikawa still in his arms. He didn’t care that he was in shorts and it was January, there could’ve been fucking snow on the ground for all he cared. But as they sat in front of their house, in the glow of the sunset, holding each other close and never wanting to let go, he knew he was home. Sure, he may have been home for half a year now, but with Oikawa, he was truly home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this, I really hope that you guys liked it!
> 
> I think I might make this a series, I have some ideas for other stories with both Iwaoi and other pairings, if you guys would like to read some of these!
> 
> If you have any questions regarding the story, feel free to message me on [ tumblr ](just-a-racehorse-on-the-track.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated<3
> 
> EDIT: you can find a spotify playlist I put together (for mostly the second chapter) [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/user/anna.schopp/playlist/5HhaqHLyuDHKPSEta85TzP)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! I don't know where the next chapter will come out, I have exams, but I'll try to update as soon as I can!  
> I don't know yet if it will be a part of a series or not, depends on whether you guys like it or not! I have ideas though, so I don't know.  
> you can talk to me on  tumblr < /a >


End file.
